


Talk Nerdy To Me

by youcalledmesimon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Bottom Draco Malfoy, F/F, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcalledmesimon/pseuds/youcalledmesimon
Summary: Harry's heart has been broken by a man's name he can't even bear to hear. He swears that he never wants another relationship, only to sleep around. That is until he meets Draco, one of the librarians, who has trouble facing problems of his own. Can Harry and Draco overcome their own personal obstacles to get to one another?





	1. Chapter 1

“Get! Get out! Are you kidding me, Harry? That’s the sixth one this week!” Ginny scolded, handing the guy (whose name Harry couldn’t seem to remember) his shoes as he scrambled out the door still half naked. 

Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and answered her lazily, “Yeah, so? What’s the big deal? You got a problem?”

“Other than the fact that my ex is a walking STD?” Ginny asked sarcastically, hands on her hips. She softened and walked to the bed, “Harry, look, I only want the best for you. You need to find someone and settle down. I know you were hurt by-”

“Don’t say it,” Harry cut in with a glare, suddenly looking much more awake. 

“Harry, you need to get over him,” Ginny stated as she pulled open the curtains. Sunlight streamed in, landing right in Harry’s eyes causing him to squint and blink before he gave up and turned his back to the window.

“I’m getting over him by getting over other guys. Many other guys.”

“Ugh. TMI,” Ginny scoffed. She nudged Harry’s back to move him over and sat next to him on the bed, running her hand through his hair. 

He let out a satisfied hum, before he answered, “Look, Ginny, I really am grateful that you care so much about my happiness. But I wasn’t as lucky as you were with Luna. I’m not ready for a relationship. I like the way things are right now.”

“Nothing stable. Nothing to make you happy in the long run,” Ginny offered.

“Nothing to hold onto. Nothing to break my heart. Ever again,” Harry corrected.

“Fine. No relationships. I can respect that. But you need to stop sleeping around.”

Harry flipped over to face the redhead and gave her a teasing smile. “Come on, Gin. Where’s your sense of feminism? Don’t slut shame me!”

She raised an eyebrow before pushing his shoulder playfully. “I’m all for sleeping with whoever you want, whenever you want, however much you want. You know, with consent and all. But I’m not all for you doing it when it’s the coping mechanism you use because you think it’ll fill the hole in your heart.” Harry opened his mouth to interrupt but Ginny jumped out of the bed and threw a shirt at him. “Now, get dressed and take me to the library before we go visit Luna at work. I have a book I want to pick up.”

.:.

The library was a beautiful building, even Harry could admit that. It was so grand and ornate that it stuck out like a sore thumb in comparison to the uniform work buildings of the downtown area. Harry had gotten out of the cab and was admiring the detailed architecture when he heard Ginny curse.

“Shit! I forgot to pick up Luna’s dress from the dry cleaner! Oh, great! I forgot to deliver the letters, as well.” She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Luna before she turned to Harry. “Harry, could you do me a huge favor? Will you just go in and ask for the book I put on hold? It should be under my name.” Harry shrugged and Ginny kissed his cheek and slipped her library card into his hand. “Thank you so much! I’m going to run a few errands and I’ll meet you at the tattoo parlor!” She shot him a quick smile before running off and hailing a cab. 

He raised an eyebrow inquisitively before turning and striding into the library. As soon as he walked in, he was met with hushed whispers, which was understandable considering it was a library, but he could tell these whispers were different from the usual library murmurings.

“Oh my god! Is that Harry Potter?”

“He’s even hotter in person.”

“Why is he here? Isn’t he rich enough to have his own library?”

“I think this book is three years overdue.”

Okay, maybe not that last one. But the rest was similar to how he was always greeted at parties, restaurants, clubs, etc. so he was used to it. He continued along to the front desk and gave the lady a charming smile. “Hello, ma'am. I’m here to pick up a book for my friend.”

She seemed to melt at his manners and his smile before answering. “That’ll be on the second floor. I’ll get a clerk to help you. Draco, darling?”

Harry felt someone approaching to his left and turned, only to be met with the sight of the most beautiful man he’d ever seen.  _ Holy shit, I want him. _

The man had blonde hair that was basically as white as snow. Hair that looked like it could’ve been super soft had it not been held back by tons of hair gel. And his eyes! Eyes that were framed by dark rims that only illuminated the shiny and bright color of polished silver. He was lean and toned but not overly muscular. And hot damn, that ass. Harry wanted nothing more than to grab it, smack it and shove his face and tongue in it.  _ God damn it, Harry, pull yourself together. Keep it in your pants.  _

Draco raised a perfect eyebrow at the sight of Harry drooling on himself before he turned back to the lady. “Yes, Edna, dear, what do you need?”

_ Oh, sweet Jesus, his voice is like music. It’s giving me an eargasm.  _

“Would you please take this handsome, kind man to the second level to retrieve his friend’s book?”

Draco gave Harry one more judgmental glance and then answered Edna, “Yes, of course.” He turned to Harry and gestured, “This way, please.” Harry nodded, he’d follow this man anywhere. 

“I’m Harry. Harry Potter,” he offered as he trailed behind the other man. 

“I know. Since we’re only going to the second floor we’ll take the stairs, yes?” Harry nodded and followed the beauty up a dimly lit, secluded stairwell.  _ It’s like he’s trying to get me alone.  _

“If you don’t mind me asking, what’s your name?”

“Draco Malfoy.”

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Harry said, offering him a smile which the other couldn’t see because he was three steps ahead. Which was fine because it gave Harry a great view of that wondrous ass. Draco seemed to ignore him and continued climbing the stairs.

They reached the second floor and Draco directed him to a desk with many books on the shelf behind it. Draco took the library card from Harry’s outstretched hand, scanned it and after glancing at the screen, he searched for the book on the shelves. When he found it, he turned and asked politely, “Will that be all?”

_ Yes. _ “No. I, uh, want to check out a children’s book.”

Draco gave him an incredulous look. “You want… to check out a children’s book?” Harry nodded eagerly. “That does seem to be about the right level for you to read at,” Draco said with a sly smirk. 

Harry chuckled and corrected him, “No, it’s for my, uh, godchildren.”

“I see.” Draco paused, staring at Harry and seemingly analyzing him.  _ He’s totally checking me out.  _ “Well, then follow me. We’ll take the elevator this time since we have to go up to the 7th floor.”

_ This is my chance!  _ Harry trailed behind Draco and followed him into the empty elevator. As the doors closed, Harry leaned in to kiss the blonde, who promptly pushed him away. His thin hands stayed on Harry’s chest as if to keep him away.

“I’m sorry,” Harry apologized, flushing and having the decency to look embarrassed. “I must have been reading the signs wrong. I thought you were interested?”

Draco gave him a look of disgust. “Absolutely not. I’m straight. I would never even want to be around someone like you.”

“Someone who’s gay?” Harry mused. 

“No!” Draco exclaimed, a bit loudly. “I’m not homophobic! I just- It’s just- Look, even if I were attracted to men, which I’m not, I would never go out with you.”

“Who said anything about going out? We could just hook up,” Harry answered with a smirk. Draco looked incredibly flustered then realized that his hands were still pressed to Harry’s chest, he snatched them back to his own chest as if he had been burned. 

He took a deep breath and quickly composed himself, smoothing out his already unwrinkled shirt before responding, “Thank you for the very kind offer, Mr. Potter, but I will have to decline due to the fact that I’m not interested and I never will be. And I kindly ask that you stay away from me.”

“Right, sorry,” Harry apologized, and the elevator doors whooshed open.

“I’ll find another librarian to assist you, yes?” the blonde asked, then without waiting for an answer, he walked off and pointed another clerk to Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was spinning lazily in one of the chairs from the back workroom, trying to focus on only one spot on the ceiling while Luna walked around the parlor making it spotless, and humming her acknowledgment at Harry’s rant.

“-and it’s like, God what the hell is wrong with me? Ginny’s right, of course. I’m only acting like a slag ‘cause I don’t want to put my trust in anyone. But it’s really inflating my ego, being able to fuck whoever I want-”

“Language, Harry!” Luna chimed softly, as she disinfected a needle.

“Right, sorry, Luna. But anyway, it’s really going to my ego, because now I assume that everyone wants to sleep with me. So I almost kissed this really handsome guy at the library without him really saying that he wanted to be kissed. And he said he was straight, which I’m calling bs on, because if you had seen him, Luna, you would definitely agree that he looks like the kind to take it up the-”

The parlor door swung open and Ginny walked in with a dress slung over her left arm and a box of pizza in her right.

“Ginny!” Luna exclaimed happily, gliding over to her to grab the dress and greet her with a kiss. Ginny smiled and reciprocated, before glancing over at Harry.

“He annoying you?”

“Harry? No, not at all. He’s just frustrated, and for very understandable reasons. The stars aren’t aligning correctly for Leos so it will be a bad week for our Harry here. It’s inevitable that he’s upset,” Luna answered soberly, placing the dress on a back of a chair and pointing to a clean table where Ginny could put the pizza.

Harry stopped spinning and glared at Luna. “Luna! This isn’t about my damn star sign! Were you not paying attention at all?”

“Harry! Don’t yell at her! She’s just trying to come up with a reason for your sudden case of PMS! Now, what the hell is your problem?” Ginny chided as she thrust a slice of pizza forcefully towards Harry’s face.

“I almost kissed one of the librarians. Emphasis on the almost,” Harry pouted, graciously accepting the piece of pizza.

“Boohoo, you got rejected. And anyway, that’s gross, Harry! All of the librarians are like a hundred years old!” Ginny made a gagging noise and Luna giggled.

“Not Draco. He-”

“Whoa, wait! Draco Malfoy? Harry, I absolutely do not approve! You can’t go after him! He just got out of a really bad break up! But, unlike you, he’s not fucking anything with two legs, he dove into his work and refused to talk to anybody for weeks.”

“Wha-? How d’you know all this?” Harry asked completely bewildered, pausing momentarily from scarfing down his pizza.

Ginny simply answered, “The ladies at the library talk.”

Harry rolled his eyes and continued eating. “Well, anyways. He says he’s straight, so I-”

“Straight? Ha! He definitely takes it up the ass!”

“That’s what I said!” Harry exclaimed. “Now, stop interrupting me. I’m not going to go after him. Well, bluntly. It’ll be very subtle and leaving him wanting nothing but me.”

“And as one of your best friends,” Ginny started, spinning a chair and facing it towards Harry. “I’m going to have to discourage that. Harry, you can’t just fuck him and then never call him again. He’s not emotionally stable enough for that right now. Trust me. I literally saw him crying in one of the alcoves of the library a couple of days ago.”

“And as one of _ your _ best friends,” Harry mocked. “I’m going to go against what you said and do what I want. You don’t know! Maybe I’m just what he needs!”

“An STD and a broken heart?” Ginny teased with a quirked eyebrow.

“Haha. First of all, I’m clean. And second of all, meaningless sex doesn’t break your heart. I would know,” Harry stated, reaching for another slice of pizza.

“Maybe it doesn’t break your heart, Harry, but it might be different for Draco.”

“Well,” Harry began with a smirk. “I guess we won’t know until I try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi all! sorry i know this chapter is super short and has taken me a while to post, but the next one should be longer and will hopefully come out sooner! thanks for sticking with me! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes back to the library! Gotta keep trying to achieve his goal, right?

The next day when Draco came into the library, the largest flower arrangement he had ever seen, sat waiting on the front desk. 

“These are pretty, Edna,” Draco commented, setting his messenger bag down to get a better look at the gorgeous bouquet. There was a wide variety of colors and flowers and scents, and the vase they were sitting in was so ornate. “What’s the occasion?” 

“Mr. Potter brought them in with this card,” she replied with a croaky voice. She handed Draco a simplistic but attractive card with her shriveled, vein covered hand.

“Oh, Mr. Potter, did you say? How peculiar.” Draco stared down at the card that was placed in his hand with mild disgust and amusement.

“Read it, dear. It’s for you,” Edna advised with a wink. And indeed, it was. In the most horrid handwriting in the middle of the envelope was the name ‘ _ Draco Malfoy _ ’.

Draco sighed as he opened the envelope then read,

 

_ Mr. Malfoy, _

 

_ My most sincere apology for the way I behaved towards you yesterday. It was completely unacceptable, and I am absolutely ashamed of how I acted. Please take these flowers as a term of my atonement (not of endearment, for I now know that you are not interested in men ;) ).  _

 

_ Sincerely, _

_ Harry James Potter _

 

Draco rolled his eyes and dropped the card into his bag. “I’ve decided to donate these flowers to the library, Edna. Their beauty deserves to be shared with everyone. I’ll trust you to their safety.”

Edna nodded as Draco took his bag and headed off to the back room.

.:.

When Draco emerged from the back room, he was unfortunately greeted with the sight of Harry Potter. He huffed and stalked over to Mr. Potter who was making eyes at the young intern, Elliot.

“Well, you certainly move on quick, Mr. Potter,” Draco remarked, relieving Elliot from his admirer’s intense stare and flirtatious conversation. The boy hurried away quickly with a blush that covered most of his face and neck, and Draco felt his chest tighten slightly. Harry stumbled as he stood up from his position which consisted of him leaning against the countertop of the desk that Elliot had previously stood behind. He quickly recovered though. His eyes brightened as he took in the sight of Draco and he smiled before responding,

“Yes, well, I find that’s it difficult to continue on forward if you’re stuck on one thing or person.” Here he winked before raking his eyes over Draco’s body which caused Draco to scoff and roll his eyes before making a sharp turn over his shoulder and heading towards the elevator. Harry trailed after him still trying to have a conversation. “And please call me Harry. Mr. Potter was my father. Oh, did you, um, receive my flowers?”

“Yes, I did.” Draco paused. He should probably thank Harry for them, but doing that would feel like a concession. He pressed the button for the elevator, before asking, “They were a bit much though, weren’t they?”

“Well, I suppose so, but I only bought so many to compensate for the guilt I felt yesterday,” Harry responded with a smile. Draco suppressed the urge to smile too and stalked into the elevator as soon as it dinged and the doors slid open. Harry followed close behind.

“Going to try and kiss me again, Mr. Potter?” Draco teased, reaching across Harry to push the button for the floor. 

“Harry,” he corrected and gulped as Draco’s body brushed against his. “And I, um, think I learned my lesson yesterday.” 

“Well, that’s good to know.” Draco righted himself and they stood in awkward silence as the doors slid close and they traveled upwards.

“I- um- well-” Harry stuttered trying to start the conversation up again.

“Are you always so eloquent, Mr. Potter?”

Harry blushed and tried again. “What I was trying to say was… um.” He seemed to forget his train of thought as Draco peered at him curiously. Those intriguing, silvery eyes of his paused Harry’s speech, for he couldn’t help but marvel at their unique beauty. “Oh, yes. The, um, clerk you sent to help me yesterday wasn’t actually very helpful indeed, so I was wondering if you could help me to pick out books for my godchildren?”

“And you believe that my help is better than any of the other clerks in the library?”

“Well, maybe not, but yours is the only opinion I trust.” Now it was Draco’s turn to blush.

“Yes, well, then I suppose I could try to help.” Harry broke into a grin, and something seemed to shift between the two of them. The doors slid open and the pair stepped out onto the seventh floor. “This way, then,” Draco said, motioning to an alcove to the left.

They reached the section Draco seemed to be looking for and he searched for a second before pulling two books off the shelf,  _ The Phantom Tollbooth _ and  _ A Wrinkle In Time _ . “Here,” Draco said, promptly handing the books to Harry. “I used to love those as a child.”

Harry hesitated touched by the sentiment but felt he had to comment so he started, unsurely, “Oh, well, thank you, but they’re quite young, and I think a picture book would be more their speed.”

Draco huffed and placed a hand on his hip. “Well, you could always read it to them. Or are picture books more your speed too?”

“See, you’ve already made fun of my reading abilities so that jab isn’t as effective as you’d like it to be,” Harry replied smartly, holding the books close to him. “And anyway, isn’t the point of books to read them yourself?”

Draco rolled his eyes and began to walk away. “No. The point of books is the stories kept inside of them. It doesn’t matter who’s reading it as long as the story and the lesson gets passed on.”

“Well, isn’t that lovely? Here’s the other thing though. I’m a very busy man and I don’t really have the time to sit down and read a novel to them.” Draco led them to the checkout desk and went behind it. He stuck his hand out for the books, and Harry quickly gave them to the blond.

“Some godfather you are. Look, you asked for my help and this is what I believe to be best. Or do you not trust my opinions anymore?” The two made eye contact, and Harry could see the challenge in Draco’s eyes. He paused before sighing. Challenging the blond over something so trivial, wouldn’t win him what he wanted in the long run.

“No, of course, I do. I guess I’m just disappointed about giving up such valuable time.” 

Draco rolled his eyes again and handed Harry back the now checked out books. “See you next time, Mr. Potter.” Harry smiled and winked. 

“ ‘Til we meet again, Mr. Malfoy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Hi. It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry, I've been gone for so long, but recently I felt inspired to keep writing because I went back and reread my works and was like "Wow, these are actually pretty good!" I'm such a narcissist sometimes lol. Anyway, please let me know what you think! And make sure to stay tuned in! I'm currently on a break right now, so I'm going to try and upload another chapter before I go back to school, but no promises. Thanks if you read all this! 'Til we meet again, lovelies!
> 
> \- M


End file.
